celestialhorizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Off
Starting Off You will start with little, but that is okay. We are here to help. Your job has been described before, so I will not mention it, but know this, failure to complete your mission WILL result in termination of your memory core and your current progress. Items given at Start Now that that’s out of the way, let's talk about the beginning. You will start out with 2 solar panels, 5 liters of water, 45 machine parts, 2 storage crates, a small convector, 3 liquid O₂ tanks, and the following tools:' * Archaic Drill * Archaic Body Plating * Archaic Tracks * Uni-Rail Connector Use these materials and tools wisely, as supplies won’t be sent until human habitation is possible. In order to get more materials, you have to start mining. Using your drill you should mine as much iron as you can, as it is very useful in the beginning. You can then start to smelt the ore in your small convector. Now you should be collecting small rocks that are scattered on the surface and crushing them down to dust in your crusher. By the time the smelting is finished, you should have built the first 2 of the machines below. In the Compressor we need to make a mould for an ingot and to do this we use the dust we made earlier to form a brick, then and create the shape. You have to create the shape yourself on the template and then cut it out with your laser. Different designs are more efficient. Now you can go to the mould caster and put in the mould. Now all you have to do is pour your molten iron(which can go cold) into the caster and it will pour your iron into the mould perfectly. You now have an ingot. The main use of the ingot is to form metal plating and eventually wire mesh, but that is where the help from me ends and the adventure with (hopefully) the 4-5 others your in an organization with begins. P.S. The machines below are pretty much required to get started. BUILD THEM ALL! Building Machines 1. Compressor The compressor is a machine used to take metal ingots and flatten them out to form sheets. Sheets are needed for numerous machines including the convector. 2. Mould Caster The mould caster is a machine that takes in liquid metal from the convector and turns it into usable items depending on the mould. This can be used for gears, ingots, and other parts. 3. Convector At first you start off with a small convector capable of smelting iron at quite a slow rate. However, using other metal items and the metal sheets you can make from the compressor you can make the Simple Convector, capable of smelting up to 3 different metals at once and can melt more ores than just iron. 4. Engineering Bay The engineering bay allows you create special electronics that would otherwise be impossible to make. You can use these electronics to create higher end machines 5. Radiator Not only does the radiator bring warmth to the souls of the humans, it also allows you to heat rivets in order to use them in construction.'